Implantable medical devices, such as cardiac rhythm management devices (e.g., pacing systems and defibrillators) and a variety of implantable muscle or nerve stimulators, conventionally include a battery-powered electronic pulse generator coupled to an electronic circuit assembly contained within a sealed metal housing. The electronic circuit assembly typically comprises a plurality of interconnected printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) that function to control the operation of the implantable device.
Ongoing efforts by the industry to reduce the size of the implantable devices have been very successful. With advances in microelectronics and integrated circuitry, significantly more features and capabilities have been embodied in implantable devices. Nonetheless, efforts to further reduce the size of implantable pulse generators continue in the industry.
Typically, PCBs are interconnected, both mechanically and electrically, with pinned joints. A circuit board has a conductive trace terminating at an aperture in the board. One end of a pin is inserted into the aperture, while the other end is inserted into the aperture of another board. The pin is then soldered to both boards to secure and improve the quality of the connection. Unfortunately, the pin protrudes from both boards, enlarging the overall dimensions of the electronic circuit assembly. Further, it can be difficult to manufacture, process, and transport the PCBs without damaging the pins.
A significant concern for manufacturers of implantable electronic tissue stimulating devices is ensuring an adequate level of quality control in the electronic circuit assembly, and in particular in the circuit board interconnections. In some applications, such as cellular phones, adequate quality control of circuit board interconnections may be ensured by random spot-checks in each batch. However, in the implantable medical device industry, quality control standards are considerably more stringent.
Often, adequate quality control of circuit board interconnections can be maintained only by checking each component individually for compliance with specifications. There is a need in the art for a PCB assembly in which each interconnection can be easily manufactured, is durable, and can be quickly and easily checked for compliance with quality control standards.